inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kariya Masaki
(Defender) |number= 15 |element=Wood |team= Raimon (GO) Raimon (Chrono Stone) Entaku no Kishi El Dorado Team 02 Shinsei Inazuma Japan |seiyuu= Tai Yuuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 021 (GO) Episode 001 (Chrono Stone) Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Kariya Masaki (狩屋 マサキ) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven GO and Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone universe. He is also a defender for Raimon. Profile GO= *''"A Raimon transfer student. He appears very nice on the surface, but is actually two faced."'' |-|GO 2:= *''"A defender with excellent body balance. Although not straight-forward, he actually has a friendly side too." Appearance He has dull teal hair and a normal height. He has sharp eyes with brownish-gold irises. When wearing his soccer uniform, he tucks in his uniform. His hairstyle is quite similar to Hyoujyou Retsuto's from the old Hakuren soccer club. He wears a goalkeeper uniform as a goalkeeper for the wood team in the second ending. Jurassic Era In the Jurassic Era, he wears a green-brown shirt with gray lines and without sleeves. In the shoes are green-brown with a gray line too. King Arthur Era In the King Arthur Era, he wears a white, brown and black knight uniform. His cape is red and he also has a sword. Personality He appears to mask his rude demeanor and negativity towards others with a calm, timid, nice personality, similar to Fubuki Shirou. In other words, he's good at deceiving people. Yamana Akane even describes him to be scary looking. He also seems like a person that is scared very quickly, for example when he and Kurama found out the Karakuri Heibayou were moving. His negativity can be compared to be the same as Fudou Akio's actions like making violent tackles, the only difference is that Kariya does not show his violent attitude all the time and mostly hides it. Though, when he tricks a person or teammate, just like how he tricked Kageyama Hikaru, his personality bears a similarity with Kogure Yuuya. He and Kirino Ranmaru also seem to develop a dislike or rivalry towards each other when they first meet. Later, he pretends to have a stomach ache so Kirino could go time travel instead of him, so they are nice to each other again. In a scene in the Inazuma Eleven GO Shine version of the game, it can be seen that he talked to Kira Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji and has respect for both of them. Plot (GO) Kariya made his first appearance in Episode 21 of the Inazuma Eleven GO anime. He is a first year student at Raimon, most likely being a transfer student. He first appears at the school gate, glancing at Tenma and Aoi and smiling at them. Kariya later goes through an entrance exam for Raimon's soccer club. He seems friendly and kind at first, but during his test, he violently tackles Tenma on purpose and steals the ball from him. However, as Tenma and the rest of his teammates are oblivious to what he does and compliments Kariya on his speed and body balance, also Endou saw this act, although he passed the test. In the match against the Akizora Challengers, he stole the ball as Kirino and another player of the opposing team was fighting over it. He intentionally kicks the ball out to the side, just as he did during his entrance exam, to which Kirino gets frustrated at. Later, during the game, he was able to block Koutei Penguin 2gou with his block hissatsu technique, Hunter's Net. In Episode 22, he replaces Shinsuke's position in the match and said he was a SEED, but it was simply a lie to wind up Kirino. He used Hunter's Net several times against Gassan Kunimitsu, but failed when they used their hissatsu tactic. In Episode 24, he and Kirino managed to break through Tactics Cycle. Kira Hitomiko reveals that Kariya was brought to Sun Garden at the age of eleven and started to not trust anyone while he was there. It was shown that he wasn't good at naming hissatsu techniques for example he named kattobi defence (Dokkan Jump) in which, Tenma, Aoi, and Shinsuke laughed about it. In Episode 25, he is shown to be making fun of Kageyama Hikaru because of his poor plays after he gives advices to him by saying that he shouldn't let his eyes off the ball when dribbling. Kageyama listened to his advice and eventually end up hitting his forehead on the goal post. Kariya is shown to be laughing about this matter and Kirino realized that it was Kariya who made Kageyama hit the goal post and later gives better advice to Kageyama. Kariya is shocked to see how Kageyama managed to improve his dribble just by listening to Kirino. Later, while Raimon is going to the stadium, Tenma asks him for a good name to his and Tsurugi's hissatsu tactic. When Kariya says "Run Run Running" a part of the team starts to laugh because they thought it was lame. In Episode 26, he was the first one to realize how to run on Snowland Stadium's field after watching Yukimura, then he told everyone. He, along with Hayami Tsurumasa and Matsukaze Tenma used Double Wing but failed because their combination wasn't right. In Episode 27, he used Hunter's Net to stop Yukimura's keshin hissatsu, Icicle Road, but it failed, though it lessened the amount of force going to the goal, to which Tenma was able to successfully catch it. In Episode 29, he helps Tenma and Shinsuke in creating their hissatsu, Kattobi Defense, but still fails. He also sneezes after Midori says that Dokkan Jump sounds lame. He makes fun of them by kicking the ball too hard at them because they were ignoring him. At the start of the match against Kidokawa Seishuu, Kishibe passes through easily Kariya and Shinsuke. In Episode 30, he used his hissatsu to block Taki Sousuke two times. Unlike Tenma and Shinsuke, he doesn't seem to be that surprised upon hearing Someoka's name. It is unknown either he was just used to hearing news similar to that or just the fact that he doesn't know Someoka. In Episode 31, he used Hunter's Net to block Taki Sousuke again. He also did his new combination hissatsu with Shinsuke to block Taki Yoshihiko's shoot. In Episode 32, he only appeared in a flashback. In Episode 34, he fought against Genei Gakuen. He and his team were seen having difficulty in playing in the Pinball Stadium. In Episode 35, after Amagi's Viva! Banri no Choujou was broken by Genei no Dalamanglass, Kariya tried to stop it with Hunter's Net, but he was unable to block it, lessening the force of the shoot and helping Sangoku catch the ball with Fence of Gaia. In Episode 38, he tried to use Hunter's Net to block Sunshine Force but wasn't fast enough, failed and was sent flying with Amagi. In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou not being able to play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. In Episode 41, he tried to stop Kurosaki by pushing himself in the air but the shot was too fast so he failed to stop the shot. In Episode 43, he tried to stop one of Dragonlink's shoots with Kirino but it failed and after that, he was seen lying on the ground. In Episode 44, he used Hunter's Net and beat Godai Shingo's Seiei Hei Pawn W. At the end of the match, Raimon has won the finals with 5-4. He was seen happy with the rest of his team about their victory. He and his team tossed Tenma in the air and were seen celebrating their victory. In Episode 46, he and Kageyama were running toward the soccer clubroom where all the soccer club members, managers, coach, trainer, advisor including Aki are watching the interview and flashback of everything that happened through the Holy Road. Kariya keeps on whinning about how Tenma was stiff and complains about why none of the KFC members admire him. Later on in Episode 47, he was excited that Tominaga Jun came to their school and had even prepared a signing board for her. He pretends to be matured and cool despite the fact that he wanted the autograph so badly. Plot (Chrono Stone) A New Threat In Episode 1, he is seen holding a violin with Hikaru. Just like everyone else, he didn't recognize Tenma at first. His club remains unknown although it's hinted that they may be in the music club. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he replaced Shinsuke as defender in the match. He got injured immediately through violent attacks, first from a violent tackle by Dorimu, then a violent kick by Orca. After the match, Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Kariya left the team like the others who didn't have a Keshin because of Beta's mind control. France Era In Episode 18, he reappeared again with the other members who were under control. He was seen trying to block Shindou's Mixi Max form but it failed because Shindou was too fast. After the practice, he was seen talking to Kirino. The next day, he was seen talking to Kirino again in the soccer club room. He said that Kirino is jealous on Shindou because Shindou has a Keshin, can Keshin Armed and can use Mixi Max. After he was selected for the team which was going to the Jeanne d'Arc era, he offered his place in order to gave Kirino his place. Three Kingdoms Era In Episode 22, he was seen traning with Tsurugi, Kurama and Shinsuke. Later, he was selected by Daisuke as one of the members ho would time travel to Ryuu Gentoku's era. As they arrived, he is seen searching for Liu Bei at a forest. He was scared when Kanu repeatedly points his lance at Raimon's direction. Later, he wasn't chosen to play the soccer battle against Rasetsu, Shuten, Engiru and Liu Bei's half brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. Kariya watched the match and was seen encouraging Tsurugi after he stole the ball from Rasetsu. In Episode 23, he and Kurama were scared as they saw the Terracotta soldiers walking. Later, during the match against them, he and Kirino were tired, leaving one of the soldiers easily dribble them. In the end, Raimon won by 2-1 with the two goals made by Taiyou; one with Taiyou Shin Apollo's mighty shoot and the other with Sunshine Force. Bakumatsu Era In Episode 28, he sighed and said that he was right, that leading Sakamoto Ryouma towards the suggestion was a trap, since the Shinsegumi were around them. In Episode 29, Kariya alongside his teammates were playing against Zanark Domain . He used Hunter's Net to stop Goburis but it failed . Later, he evolved Hunter's Net into V2, and this time he stopped Goburis and passed the ball to Taiyou. At the end, Raimon win with 3-2 Cretaceous Era In Episode 32, Kariya was afraid of Rockstar's attacks; afterwards, he plays football against Death Horn with Tenma, Shindou, Kinako, Kirino, and Nishiki. In the first match against Perfect Cascade, Torb took his place, and Kariya is initially upset. In Episode 33, he was seen training with the rest of Raimon against the dinosaurs. Kariya was surprised along with the rest of the team when Nanobana used her Keshin. In the match, Kariya said that Torb has evolved. King Arthur's Era In Episode 35, he explains more about King Arthur and Master Dragon. Later he gets laughed at by the others for some things he said. After the time travel accident, he becomes a Round Table Knight. In Episode 37, he was afraid of all the snakes. He didn't want to enter to the cavern. In Episode 38, he played in the match against Perfect Cascade. He used Hunter's Net V2 but it failed to block Shoot Command 20. Ragnarok Tournament In Episode 40, after SARU and Second Stage Children destroyed El Dorado's base to create Ragnarok Stadium. Kariya commented that they are too bold when they did it. However, he was quickly shut up after SARU glared at him. After Fei was hospitalized, Kariya was seen worried along with the other members of Raimon. In Episode 41, he watched the match of El Dorado Team 01 against Zan along with the El Dorado Team 02. In Episode 42, Kariya played the match against Giru. He said that the uniform of El Dorado Team 02 fits him well. In the match, Shindou ordered Kariya to take the ball from a player of Giru but Beta quickly came instead of Kariya and took the ball. Beta made a pass to Orca and told Orca to pass back, but Kariya took the ball that was meant for Beta. Kariya and Beta then began to fight for the ball. Shindou ordered to stop, but both didn't listen to him. Shindou was angry by the actions of Kariya, after Zanark took the ball from Kariya. When Rujiku was injured, Kariya was worried about him and asked Shindou what he was going to do about because they had no reserve goalkeeper but then, Mecha Endou appeared and surprised Kariya, Shindou and Amagi. In Episode 43, after Beta had made the second goal of El Dorado Team 02, Kariya and Amagi went to Mecha Endou. Kariya and Amagi noticed Mecha Endou's shoulder seemed to be broken, meaning wires inside his body could've been destroyed.Mecha Endou told Kariya to play soccer together. Kariya was worried that Mecha Endou might not hold out any longer, but Amagi encouraged Kariya. In the match, Kariya used Hunter's Net V2 but it was easily broken by a member of Giru. When Mecha Endou exploded, Kariya, Amagi, Zanark] and Shindou were shocked. In the end, El Dorado Team 02 won with a score of 4-3. In Episode 49, he was shown watching match between Chrono Storm and The Lagoon with his other teammates. Plot (Galaxy) He is seen in Episode 1 where he doesn't get selected for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He watched the match against Teikoku. He reappears in Episode 19 with the rest of Raimon and they have a practice match with the Earth Eleven and he then waves as the Galaxy Nauts Gou leaves and then realises that Shinsuke had disappeared. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He appeared in the GO movie. After the match against Unlimited Shining, he, Shinsuke and Amagi trained under Fudou's supervision. During the match against Zero, he along with Kirino were able to block Rinne's keshin during the second half using Hunters Net and Kirino's Deep Mist. At the end of the match, he was seen shaking hands with Seidou Dan. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO= '''At Lvl. 99' *'GP': 121 *'TP': 185 *'Kick': 75 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Technique': 112 *'Block': 114 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 104 *'Catch': 54 *'Lucky': 96 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 73 *'Dribbling': 105 *'Technique': 114 *'Block': 146 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 102 *'Catch': 107 *'Lucky': 95 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 73 *'Dribbling': 105 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 107 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 95 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': B *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= *'DF Hunter's Net' *'OF Claymore' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Dimension Cut' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'DF Hunter's Net' *'OF Claymore' *'SK Ikasama!' *'DF Dimension Cut' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'DF Hunter's Net' *'OF Claymore' *'SK Ikasama!' *'DF Dimension Cut' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'OF Claymore' *'DF Hunter's Net' *'DF Kattobi Defense' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'OF Claymore' *'DF Hunter's Net' *'DF Dimension Cut' Hissatsu Tactics *' Double Wing' (Failed) *' Flying Route Pass' *' Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Kirino Ranmaru' **'SK Nice Pass' *'MIMAX Kageyama Hikaru' **'OF Trick Ball' *'MIMAX Kiyama Hiroto' **'OF Melody Wave' *'MIMAX Midorikawa Ryuuji' **'SH Rainbow Bubble Shot' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Shin Sedai Japan' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Raimon Dreams' *'Groves R' *'Guard Stars R' Trivia *Kari (狩) means hunting, which is pun on his hissatsu technique, Hunter's Net. **His dub name,"Cazador" means Hunter in Spanish. *He faked being a SEED just to tease Kirino Ranmaru. *He has character songs titled Houkago Chemistry with Hikaru, Todoke! Yuujou no Eru with Shinsuke, Sayonara Kako no Ore with Tsurugi, and Itsuka no Hanashi with Sangoku. *He's a huge fan of Tominaga Jun. *His character is almost the same as Kogure Yuuya. **This is because of his mischievous personality, love for soccer, and the fact that he was also left by his parents. **He could be judged as worse than Kogure Yuuya as he used lies to turn people against each other as seen in Episode 023 (GO). *In the second ending of Chrono Stone, he was seen wearing the goalkeeper uniform. *He is shown to be extremely afraid of snakes in Episode 037 (Chrono Stone). Torb makes a joke about it. *He is the only person in the Shinsei Inazuma Japan without a Keshin. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters